The specification relates to augmented reality for providing vehicle functionality to a vehicle through virtual features.
Vehicle control systems are becoming increasingly popular. One example of a vehicle control system is an Advanced Driver Assistance System (“ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural).
An ADAS system provides ADAS features to a vehicle. ADAS features include the functionality provided to a vehicle by an ADAS system included in the vehicle. A vehicle may include one or more ADAS system. As such, a single vehicle may have the benefit of one or more ADAS features.
Vehicles also include infotainment systems. An infotainment system provides infotainment features to the vehicle. For example, the infotainment features may include a traditional radio, network-based audio, visual or audio-visual content, etc.
People purchase, lease or rent cars. These cars come equipped with a certain level of functionality based on their “trim level.” The trim level of a car identifies the functionality included in the car. For example, one trim level may include anti-lock brakes and a standard radio. Another more expensive trim level may include anti-lock brakes, automatic cruise control (“ACC”) and an infotainment system including satellite radio and the ability to stream content via the Internet.